THere are fans Then there are Fangirls
by TwilightSparkle04
Summary: Life was never Easy For Sky Singer But when She meets Mitch a Trusting Dude she falls in love But will the Love Last?
1. The plane ride

Sky (P.O.V)

There I was Getting on A Plane to Move to Montreal from Spain Little did I know that something big Was going to happen on the flight …

I walked Through the plane To my seat where A guy was on his computer In the seat Next to mine. I sat Then as suddenly acknowledging my presence He jumped in his seat. "Hi" I said He scooted in his seat. Nearer to the other side "Oh my gosh dude I'm not gonna Bite" I smiled at his non socialness "Well sorry normally People this Calm around me" He replied "Well then Mr. Justin Bieber I think your fame doesn't affect this one" I exclaimed while pointing at myself. He took of his sunglasses and stared at me with utter confusion "Who are you" He asked me "I don't think I should tell you that, For all I know you could be an axe murder" He laughed at that. I loved when People laughed. "I can assure you I'm not an Axe murderer, I'll start I'm Mitch" he held out his hand to shake"Oh you're that one guy on youtube right"? he nodded looked kind of scared of me now "Dude Calm your butt. I'm Sky, Sky Sparkle "

Mitch's (P.O.V)

She took my hand and shook it "you're not gonna fangirl on me are you" I asked "Bro I don't Fangurl I'm A chill person… Most of the time" She winked at me then Went through her bag and got out her Computer. I looked at her and Laughed She had already taken out her computer Wow, I must be boring . "What" she asked She had Straight dirty blonde hair with Bright Blue Eyes she had a pretty face. _Wow Mitch you just met her calm down_. "What"! She asked again "Nothing, Nothing" I said Giggling She hit me with a skymall magazine "Derp you dude" She muttered under her Breath "I heard that"! I said in a sing-song voice "Whatever Bro" "Are you sure you ain't gonna Fan gurl on meh" She looked at me Really annoyed then she changed it to a Fake enthusiasm "Like this? OMG it's Bajan Canadian! YOU ARE SO CUTE IN PERSON, Sign MY FOREHEAD". I laughed "So you think I'm Cute"? "EWWW! I just met you And I don't fangurl, Bro" She Looked Super Annoyed Plane Hasn't even taken off for the 12 hour flight yet And I'm already Annoying the crap out of Her. I smiled.

Sky (P.O.V)

He smiled at me. I started Giggling uncontrollably then Laughing like a maniac. I closed My computer and Put it back in my bag And Exchanged It for A pad of Paper and Pencil. Mitch Grabbed it "Hey"! I Whisper Screamed at him And Saw my pictures of Minecraft People and Pony-Person Hybrids. He laughed When He saw the One of Team Crafted "So you are a fan" he Said Teasingly "Hey I might be a fan but that Doesn't mean I fan Girl, Honestly You are not Worth Fangirling About" I smirked He had A mask Of fake Hurt on his Face, Then He Chuckled and Shook his head And continued looking At Pictures. He Found One took it out and Put in his bag "Hey Thats My picture " "What?I liked it I want to show it to Jason and Jerome" "Well Beiber Can't you take a picture and Show it to them with your 200 megapixel Samsung S5" "Well I'll have you know Ms. Sparkle I Have An Iphone 5 that does not have anything to do with samsung and I Like it". "Well Which one was it" He showed it to Me it was A picture of Mitch and Adam's Minecraft Characters With Diamond Swords killing each other. "Oh yeah you can that one I don't like that one anyway". He put it Back in his Bag. He continued Looking through my pictures . Then He frowned Like something Bothered him then He put on A smile. Then he poked at me "Is this your boyfriend"? It was A picture of me and my ex-boyfriend Steven Sitting on a bleacher at a soccer game in Barcelona . "Not anymore" I turned away From Mitch, Trying to hold back tears.

*Flashback*

Walking through halls of A party

There was Steven Leaning against A girl

Kissing her

I ran Away in tears

*Flashback ends*

Mitch's (P.O.V)

"Not Anymore" Sky said She turned away from me I put my Hand on her Shoulder . She shrugged it off "Sky I'm Sorry I didn't mean to-" "It's Okay You didn't know" She said Cutting me off. I wondered What Happened. The plane Took off Pushing her head against against the seat. Her Eyes were Red her Cheeks Flushed. "I'm Sorry" She said

"There is nothing to be sorry about" I replied I gave her back the Sketch pad ,But I kept The picture of her ex-boyfriend, Crumpling it in my hands. Why would someone want a different Girl. From What I Could Tell She was perfect. For Like ten Minutes We said Nothing, Then we hit Turbulence. She looked Terrified, And she grabbed my arm Shutting her eyes Really Tight Until She thought is was safe To Open Them She realized That she was grabbing My Arm . She let go blushing lowering her head make a wave of Hair Cover Her face. I laughed For a couple Minutes Which made her Blush more, She started Sketching in her Lap. She wouldn't let me see I got out my phone And started Playing Angry Birds *Crackle* Crackle* We have now reached cruising Altitude, You may now Move about the Cabin. She got up to use the Bathroom When I grabbed the Sketchbook and saw an amazing drawing of me laughing and her blushing . There was an Arrow Above her Head that said Idiot and then Over My head Said More of an Idiot. I chuckled at the comment. I put the Sketch Behind Me and Continued Playing Angry She came Back to her seat she said "MITCH GIVE ME BACK MY SKETCHBOOK " "What sketchbook"? I said Trying to Hide a smile. "Mitch did you see the sketch..." She Whispered Trailing Of "Maybe , Maybe Not" I smirked She turned Beet Red "Oh you little…" "Ha! You know Ms. Sparkle you're not that bad at Drawing", I say. She smiled a small smile. Then she sat down and Brought out her computer, got the wifi and turned on Spotify Put on headphones and Fell asleep. She Was so cute when sleeping Her head falling but then Picking itself back up again. Adorable. I took a picture , I would probably never see her again. Her head fell on my shoulder, I looked at her head in surprise , A couple minutes later her head raised on to the seat again. Then she giggled in her sleep. God, she was so weird Then I leaned against the window and fell asleep.

Sky's (P.O.V)

I woke up YAY! I plugged in my computer to an outlet and Started playing minecraft. Of course I go on a world an enderman Has to jump out of no where and Kill me "OH GOD,Stupid Creature Of Video Games"I say Jumping in my seat. I woke up mitch with my yelling who then started complaining About his Pancake Dream. "Well sorry About your pancakes dude But an Enderman Decided it was time for me to die" I shut my computer "I'm mad at you computer You were supposed to be my friend" I say "Ummm Ok well thats nice isn't it". Mitch says "So sky why are you going to Montreal" "Oh I'm moving in there With My friends Twilight and Mia " "Oh ok cool I'm Moving in Wit My frenz too" He says I giggle at his lack of Actual English then I fall back asleep

~Time Skip~

I'm Waiting at the Baggage Claim For Twilight and Mia But they haven't showed up.I see Mitch Laughing with some guys Which is Probably Jason and Jerome. When I hear Two People yell "HELLO" Behind. Which scares The Derps out me of course.

"HI Sky I haven't seen you since-" Mia Shouts at me "Hey Sky was sup how was the flight"? Twilight Says "It was good I fell asleep for most of it ,The time I wasn't asleep the guy sitting next to me wasn't exactly Relaxing me. "OMG is that Bajan-" Mia said looking in the direction of Mitch "MIA SHUT UP, Fan girls go crayfish remember"? "Ohhhhh Right" "Come kids Lez do dis" Twilight Ran ahead, Fist in the air like she was preparing for Lift of, Me and Mia Followed Behind But we walked

Mitch's (P.O.V)

I found Out she's moving in to Montreal With friends. So I might see her But that's so unlikely. I was walking Down the escalator When Jason And Jerome Were like"DUDE That was a Long flight Wassup"? Jerome asked me "Oh not much I got schooled by a girl on the plane, But you know Life goes on, Right"? "Ohhhh Girl troubles" Jason said "Whosed da lady Friend Mitch" Jerome Said Teasingly "Bro it wasn't like that I mean We play PvP and She beat me… 15 times " I replied They both laughed "Dude you're sooo Bad. IS she here" "Um" I looked around the Baggage Claim To see Sky get Jumped on by two girls,l She turned around and Then Started to laugh. "She's over there With the straight dirty blonde hair." "ooooo Mitch You soo like her " Hey Jason you shouldn't be one to talk you fell in love with That girl Twilight Who lives across from us" Jerome retorted Jason Blushed "I don't like her Jerome Gosh". Wow wait twilight? Sky said She was moving with Twilight and Mia . "Come on Bro lezz go" "Kk Let me grab My - I was Cut off By a Girl With black hair and purple highlights Running past me with her Fist In the air like Superman. Jason Was hiding behind Jerome While Jerome was laughing his head off. Then Sky and some girl who was probably Mia Walked By Sky winked at me. Then Laughed and Walked on."To infinity and Beyond" I heard Mia Shout.

She has some weird Friends. "You know she has A youtube Channel, it's Jumping cheesegirl" Jerome says to me "What"! I scream at him "I knew you liked her" "I don't. Thats probably why she was so good"

"Uh huh sure what ever Help you sleep at night" I went and Got my bag Stole Jerome Phone and Ran off." Hey MITCH GIVE THAT BACK" "MWA hahahahaha" Then I bump into to some random dude"Yo Dude watch where you're going" I had knocked the person down. Of course It was Sky looking up at me Really Annoyed "Mitch I will kill you one day" Mia Giggled even Twilight came back . I stuck my hand out And pulled her up then turned and left.

Sky's (P.O.V)

"OMG that dude so likes you" Mia says to me

"Does not"

"Does to"

"He doesn't"

"Oh he sooo does"

We just arguing like little kids

"He was looking at you at the Baggage Claim"

"Yes because that oozes Romantic Interest. besides on the plane-"

Some dude Bumped into me and knocked me to the ground "Yo Dude watch where you're going" I look up of course it's Mitch. Yay."Mitch I am going to kill you one day". He reached out his hand I grabbed it and He pulled me up, Then Turned and Ran the other Direction. "Oh he so likes you". Now I was pretty Sure that For once Mia was right. Wow that was surprising,Mia is the Weirdest,Silliest and Funniest people I know and normally makes up the strangest comments like"The tree needs more Craziness Bring on the Flying tea cup" and It makes the least amount of sense. We were in the car, Talking About random Things from: Cupcakes to Video Games to College to Sunglasses, Then It turned to the events at the Airport"OMG twilight, Jason was hiding from you, That was obvious clue" "What are you talking about" I ask "Mia thinks that the Guy in the Apartment Across from us, Jason likes me WHICH is a stupid theory" "I don't know Twi, Mia's Love making Strategy's Seem to make sense now" "Oh right her Love Theories. You know Sky, That mitch kid seemed to take an Interest in you" I blushed "TWILIGHT SINGER" "Waaaaat" "You are a devious Child"

"Why yes, yes I am" I laughed. I really loved My friends.


	2. Unpacking with an Unexpected visit

**Sorry about short chapter I have EXTREME writers Block **

**School isn't helping! Urg!**

Chapter 2 Unpacking with some unexpected Visits

"OKAY WE ARE HERE, at casa de al Miwlight" Mia Shouts as she Opens the Apartment Door "Uh Okay is the nickname necessary" I giggle "Absolutely positively" Twilight says as she drags one of My bags in the Door. "I Got it Twi your not superman" "Who says?" She replies "Mwa ha ha ha ha" She boomed. I giggled then rolled my eyes "Where am I sleeping?" "Uh Hang on" Mia says Running into one of the rooms with a bag in her hand then comes out "Ok Sky This is your bed / Living quarter Breakfast 8:30 Lunch noon Dinner 7:00" She said then Saluted and of course broke out in giggles. I couldn't help but join in, Soon we were all Laughing Our heads off rolling on the Ground. "Ok, I have to Unpack" I say Trying to Repress Giggles.I walked into a room with a plain Bed with White Everything and A Wood Floor A dresser a desk and on the Desk was an Imac With a Microphone and Camera everything I needed to Record. Twilight and Mia were Behind Me "Surprise"Mia said "We thought it was the least we could do after You helped us get an apartment and the… Steve Thing" Twilight added I scream super Loud Really Loud "OMIGOSH Thank you soooo Much"! "I knew You would like it" Twilight says

*Knock* *Knock* "Huh, Who's That" I say "I don't know" Mia Runs to the Door while Twilight and I poke our heads out. Jerome Was standing In the DoorWay "Uh is Everything Ok I heard a scream and then More Screaming and…" I fell on the Floor "CRAP, Ow ow ow" "Sky"? Mitch Popped his Head in the Doorway "Um we're Fine But Sky Might not be" I was Clutching My ankle. "Anyone Got a Car" Twilight said "I do" Jason Says from the Hall "Ok" Then Jerome Drive Sense you caused this" Mia Says "WHAT, It's not my fault sky fell"

"Yes it is"

"No it's not"

"It is"

"No it isn't"!

"OMG you guys Jerome Just Drive" Mitch Shouts "But- Fine"

"Come on Sky" Twilight says While Offering me her Hand I take it Slowly Hobbling Out of the Apartment

Mitch's (P.O.V)

After We got in the Car Twilight and Jason stayed at the Apartment. Jerome was complaining about Driving Mia was Saying He was the One Knocking On the Door so therefore It was his Fault Sky fell. "Jerome it is your fault" Sky says . I gasp "She speaks"!

She tries to Punch me from the Back seat "Screw you, Canadian"

*Time skip*

we're Driving home back from the hospital, Sky's Leg is now in a Cast with a fractured Ankle. We were all singing songs That were on the Radio. We all sang really off-key,Which made us all laugh really Hard but it made Jerome Really mad because he was Trying to Focus "OHMYGOD I WILL CRASH THIS CAR YOU GUYS" Jerome screams at us. It makes all laugh harder. "ARRRGGG if this wasn't Jasons Car I would Crash it" He mutters "Oh come on Jerome, Does anyone have a Sharpie"Mia Shouted "Does it look like I have a Sharpie Mia" I say. Sky cracks up, Because I'm holding a sharpie in my hand. "Yay"! Mia takes it and starts writing on her Cast."Why did you write 'Bob the builder' on my cast" Sky Questions. "Because" Mia replied "Because why" "BECAUSE" Mia Yelled "Omigod you guys" Jerome says tiredfully. When we finally made it to The apartment Building Jerome and Mia were in a Argument over Bob the Builder. "She so Weird" Sky says "Yep thats for sure" Sky laughs and Walks up to her apartment.

**Sorry guys.**

**Check me out on Youtube Jumping cheese girl**


End file.
